fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes' Relics
The Heroes' Relics (英雄の遺産 Eiyū no Isan) are a series of weapons important to Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Said to be weapons gifted to humanity by the Goddess, the Heroes' Relics were used by Nemesis and the Ten Elites in the War of Heroes. Profile The Heroes' Relics hold immense power. Each Relic is powered by a Crest Stone, which makes the weapon have organic qualities and appear to be alive (such as the Lance of Ruin twitching in their in-game models). Each Relic has a particular affinity for a specific Crest, and an individual who has the corresponding Crest is able to draw out the Relic's full power. In-game, this means the ability to use the Relic's unique Combat Art. While Relics can be used by anyone who is able to acquire them, if an individual lacking the resonating Crest attempted to wield it, they would risk being consumed by the malevolent energy inside the Relic, transforming them into a Demonic Beast. It is less likely for the transformation to occur if a person has a Crest, even if the Relic is not compatible with it, but it will simply work as a regular weapon. The tale behind the Heroes' Relics is a partial distortion of their true origins. In reality, they were crafted from the corpses of the Nabateans - the Children of the Goddess - who were slaughtered at Zanado by Nemesis and eleven warriors. Their bones were used to create the weapons, and their hearts became the Crest Stones that imbued the weapons with mystical powers. Nemesis and his group consumed their blood to gain their Crests and the immense power that came with them. However, this lead to one of the members - Maurice - to transform into a hideous beast and his Relic, Blutgang, remains with him to this day. Seiros, the only survivor of the slaughter at Zanado, launches a campaign against Nemesis and the Ten Elites to exact revenge for their destruction of Zanado. This will later be known as the War of Heroes. Eventually, Seiros emerges victorious and recovers the Sword of the Creator, the Hero's Relic crafted by Nemesis from her mother, Sothis. She keeps the sword in a coffin in the Holy Mausoleum and keeps the Crest Stone with herself, attempting to find a way to resurrect her mother with it. The rest of the Heroes' Relics were given to the descendants of the Ten Elites and history is rewritten by the Church of Seiros to portray the Ten Elites as heroes who fought alongside Seiros, and that the goddess was the one who gave them the Relics. There are many legends that suggest that there were more Crest Stone weapons beyond from the twelve Heroes' Relics. This includes a pair of gauntlets and an accessory crafted from the remains of two of the Four Apostles, and an axe crafted through other means. The exact details on the creation of these weapons are left ambiguous. Academy Phase During an attack at the Holy Mausoleum, members of the Western Church attempted to steal the bones of Seiros. Though they were able to break the seal placed upon the coffin, the mage finds only the Sword of the Creator in the coffin, without its Crest Stone. Byleth attempts to stop the mage, and in a panic attempts to use the sword to block the attack. Instead, Byleth parries the mage and the sword flies out of their hand, landing into Byleth's. Despite its missing Crest Stone, Byleth is able to unleash the sword's power and slays the mage easily. In-game ''Three Houses'' With only an E-rank for their respective weapon skill, any of the Heroes' Relic can be wielded by any character. However, their powers are influenced what Crest the wielder has, if any at all. * If the character has no Crest, they will take 10 damage after every round of combat they engage while having a Relic equipped, even the accessories. * If the character has a Crest but not the associated Relic's Crest, they will not take any damage from it but lacks the ability to use the Relic's specific powers. Typically this means that they cannot use the weapon's Combat Art. * If the character has the same Crest associated with the Relic, then not only will the character not take any damage from it, but they will also gain access to the Relic's powers. Unlike the Sacred Weapons, the effects are not increased if the wielder as a Minor or Major Crest. The Sword of the Creator, however, does not follow this pattern; Byleth alone can use the Relic's full potential. While any other character can equip it, the Sword of the Creator is treated as a broken sword and lacks the 1-2 range. This even applies to other characters with the Crest of Flames. List of Weapons Heroes' Relics Other Relics Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Four of the Heroes' Relics appear in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as weapons wielded by Byleth, each designated to a 'directional input' with their attacks. * The Sword of the Creator is Byleth's default weapon, designated to their upward attacks. Unlike the rest of the Relics, Byleth also uses the Sword of the Creator for additional moves such as tilts or throws. * Areadbhar is a lance wielded by Dimitri, designated to Byleth's sideward attacks. Similar to Marth's Falchion, Areadbhar includes a tipper mechanic, where the lance deals more damage and knockback when the hit is from the tip and less when from the shaft. * Aymr is an axe wielded by Edelgard, designated to Byleth's downward attacks. Though it suffers from slow startup and ending lag, Aymr deals incredibly high damage and knockback. * Failnaught is a bow wielded by Claude, designated to Byleth's neutral attacks, though this only refers to Byleth's neutral air and neutral special. There is no particular trait with Failnaught. The four weapons also appear with their respective owners for their spirits, though this only applies to their post-timeskip designs. Gallery 3H Aegis Shield concept.png|Concept art of the Aegis Shield. 3H Thrysus concept.png|Concept art of the Thyrsus. 3H Rafail Gem concept.png|Concept art of the Rafail Gem. 3H Sword of the Creator concept.png|Concept art of the Sword of the Creator. 3H Aymr concept.png|Concept art of the Aymr. 3H Lance of Ruin concept.png|Concept art of the Lance of Ruin. 3H Failnaught concept.png|Concept art of the Failnaught. SSBU Hero Relics (1).png|Byleth's non personal Heroes' Relics as they appear in their Super Smash Bros. Ultimate reveal trailer. SSBU Hero Relics (2).png|Male Byleth using Areadbhar against Robin. SSBU Hero Relics (3).png|Female Byleth using Aymr against Zelda's Phantom. SSBU Hero Relics (4).png|Male Byleth fully charging Failnaught. Category:Stubs Category:Weapons Category:Terms Category:Legendary Weapons Category:Heroes Relics